A vehicle engine is traditionally coupled with a transmission for transmitting torque to the wheels via a torque converter. A wet friction interface may be used with the torque converter for establishing torque transfer under a slip condition (i.e., relative rotation of opposing surfaces forming the friction interface). U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,877, issued Oct. 17, 2000 to Winckler et al, assigned to General Motors Corporation, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a friction interface composed of a high density, low porosity, carbon composite material, infiltrated with chemical vapor deposited carbon and, preferably, having a substrate of a satin weave fabric. Another application of a friction interface used in a torque converter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,621, issued Mar. 23, 1993 to Dull et al, assigned to General Motors Corporation, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The use of friction material having a heat resistant paper support bearing resin-bonded carbon particles is known in the art, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,650, issued Jan. 28, 1992 to Seiz et al, assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company and to General Motors Corporation, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, a wet clutch with a friction interface maybe used in lieu of a torque converter for vehicle launch with slip, especially on vehicles designed with a wider overall speed ratio, as the ratio-boosting affect of the torque converter may not be necessary in such an application.